


peaceful

by haikyuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuto/pseuds/haikyuto
Summary: Atsumu passes out after an exhausting day in the car, and Shoyo carries him home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> a short oneshot! i hope everyone will enjoy this massive fluff.  
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, please do if you have anything to add

He looks so peaceful like this.

Shoyo continues to stare at the resting body laying beside him on their shared bed, belonging to none other than Miya Atsumu himself, setter of MSBY Black Jackals and his boyfriend since around 13 months. Atsumu had a particularly demanding and extremely draining day due to intense serve practice, even if his obnoxious pride would absolutely deny his blatant exhaustion. On the way back home he refused to admit any of it and stated that he wasn't that tired. Turns out, Atsumu completely passed out in their car. Shoyo was driving, since he simply refused handing over the steering wheel in Atsumu's current unpredictable state, which the other returned with a dramaticized trantum about Shoyo-kun not trusting him enough to take over. Yet, Shoyo knows he didn't mean it seriously. He never does, and if he was genuinely hurt by it, he knows Atsumu would have immediately given his opinion. And it would have been his sincere opinion. If it's cold or not. That's just how Atsumu is. Sometimes, he is even a bit too much for Shoyo, who is known to be a social butterfly. Even so, something about Atsumu just entirely captivates him. He can't remember ever having met a person who was this overly mysterious strong and degrading guy at first glance, only for him to turn out to be a huge dedicated and passionate dork with a tendency for bad jokes and bad luck. It fills his heart with undying joy, and he certainly can't seem to remember the last time he felt that way. Supposed imperfections all over him according to people, whether a fan liking him for his looks or not, yet, Shoyo can't seem to find any of those.

Though, dragging him up the stairs was a complete torture. Shoyo had tried shaking Atsumu to finally wake up to go to their apartment on the third floor by himself, getting more and more frustrated and impatient until he finally conceded to the gesture of sleeping Atsumu nudging Shoyo's shoulder with an abstracted cozy sigh.

Any other solution had to be found. So, Shoyo, slightly overexerted himself, had to put in his last strength and effort of the day into carrying an eighty kilogram heavy and passed out (and particularly adorable and handsome) athlete fireman style through the stairwell of the building. He could lift eighty kilos alright, but he wasn't used to actually heaving a human body he was eager about not hurting on the way up. And especially not for a long period. All Atsumu did on the way up was clutch onto Shoyo's firm chest and puff a heating wave of air against Shoyo's neck occasionally, which wasn't very helpful to the progression since it sent a freezing chill down the carrier's spine and forcing him to take a break to properly breath.

Somehow, Shoyo reached their door and scanned himself for the keys required to finally open that goddamn door and lay Atsumu's body onto the mattress, ending the slowly rising dangerous pain in his back.  
"Seriously?!"  
He did not have it on him. A bit panicking and furiously palpating his whole body while focusing on not accidentally dropping Atsumu clinging on his back, Shoyo had come to the conclusion that he really seriously and frustratingly did not have those keys on him. If that had not been enough, Atsumu sunk even deeper into his sleep paralysis and started drooling a little on Shoyo's team jacket. "Oh for god's sake!" He called out, clearly despairing about his current position and his inability to change it. And while he was adjusting Atsumu to fit more comfortably to ease his stress, he heard something hit the ground. It was the keys, fallen out of Atsumu's pocket. Reflexively, Shoyo reached out to the ground, immediately regretting his action. He lost his balance and was able to get into push-up state before he could have hit his face, with the significant disadvantage of Atsumu's enormous weight on his back, somehow still sleeping like a rock. Utterly pissed off, Shoyo roughly got rid of Atsumu who landed on the ground with significant noise. Yet, he was still snoring, mouth open and seemed so unbothered, considering the thing that just occured. The sight of it made Shoyo's bad mood vanish and he couldn't seem to suppress a soft and amused smile at how ridiculous Atsumu looked like, vulnerable like this, lying on the floor and absently stretching his arms out, unconsciously searching for something to hold onto. Shoyo quickly pressed a firm peck on his forehead, causing Atsumu slowly lowered his arms, humming satisfied at the little gesture of affection. And with that, Shoyo let him lie like that until he prepared the way to the bedroom safely and came back to reach out, heaving Atsumu for the last time of the day, and maybe, forever. Next time he surely won't be so gentle. Won't give in to the innocent and pure expression of a sleeping Miya Atsumu. Yeah, he won't…

Atsumu's eyelashes flutter softly, startling Shoyo, and he seems to slowly regain his consciousness.

"Shoyo? How did I get here? Didn't I doze off in the car?"

"Yeah you did." Thoughtfully glancing at Atsumu as he slowly seems to realize the effort Shoyo put in. Tracing over his cheek with his thumb. Placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

"My god, Shou, are ya hurt? Why didn't ya wake me up in the first place?"

Growing smile on his lips. "I tried! But you looked so peaceful and weren't budging one bit either. I know that you worked hard today, and forcing you up could have been disturbing for you."

Atsumu, still looking a bit dazed on his side, raises his hands to cup Shoyo's face who has moved its way right on top of Atsumu's chest to take in the view better he gazed at earlier.

"You, my Shoyo, are dumb. Got that? Just push me out of the car next time, that should wake me up. Carrying me is such an unnecessary hassle, Osamu and Suna tried it once as well but they gave up and head-butted me out of sleep, which was painful as hell. You shouldn't have to do that.."

Snickering at the memory of Atsumu falling off his back which was gonna be one exclusive to himself, Shoyo hurriedly pushed his lips onto Atsumu's and shamelessly took advantage of one of his given talents, smiling radiantly blinding.  
"Gonna remember that for the next time, then."

Blunt and honest, yet considered for his loved ones. That is just his Atsumu, in his all consuming glory.


End file.
